Property of the First
by gunman
Summary: When Misato sells Shinji for beer, Rei goes to secure his release and ends up paying for him, she ends up owning him as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROPERTY OF THE FIRST**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: When Misato sells Shinji for beer, Rei goes to secure his release and ends up paying for him, she ends up owning him as well.

Author's Notes: It should be stated, quite clearly, that this idea came from reading the manga 'Hayate the Combat Butler'. Check it out. It's a little sad, but hilarious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The blue Renault barreled down the street at high speed, the blond-haired passenger screaming at the top of her lungs.

And not out of fear, but anger.

"I Can't Believe You Did This!" Ritsuko shouted as Misato swerved around the corner.

"I'm Sorry!" Misato shouted back, spinning the wheel wildly.

"_Sorry_? **Sorry** Doesn't Cut It, Misato! If It Were Anyone Else... No Scratch That! Anyone Else Wouldn't Have Sold Shinji For Beer!!"

Yes, you heard it correctly. Misato had sold Shinji for beer.

Accidentally, of course, but still, she had.

A month ago the woman was on her normal beer run, when she realized she had spent all her money on car repairs. Taking pity on her, the store owner offered her a contract.

The contract gave Misato a tab to buy as much beer as possible, which she could pay off later.

She accepted it, as well as making Shinji her beneficiary, seeing as how the term 'beneficiary' was often used in a positive light.

However, Misato never read the fine print, as most people often don't.

She was also shocked to learn what the fine-print in this case actually meant.

When the Yakuza came by to take Shinji, Misato was out. So they left a note for her, telling her that her debt was absolved with the requisitioning of Shinji. Misato and Ritsuko got back an hour later and found the note. It wasn't hard for them to put two and two together, though Ritsuko did most of the brain-work. And after Misato had given her the contract, Ritsuko nearly went ballistic.

"Did you even read this contract?" Ritsuko shouted as she held up the document in question.

"Well... not all of it." Misato exclaimed.

"Why would you sign something without reading it?" Ritsuko asked/shouted.

"Oh, please! Who reads the fine-print of a contract nowadays? Huh? The contract gave me a tab, so I could buy as much as I want without paying until the end of the month! I thought it was a great deal!"

"And according to this receipt, you bought approximately... 10,000,000 Yen Worth Of Beer?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BUY THAT MUCH?!"

"It... was an impulse purchase?" she said meekly.

"I am so not believing this!" Ritsuko groaned as she held her face in her hands.

"I still don't see what this has to do with Shinji being kidnapped. He's the beneficiary!"

"That's why they took him!" Ritsuko shouted as the car rounded another corner.

"Huh?"

"Misato... according to the fine print in this contract, when you made Shinji your beneficiary, you also made him the payment!"

"What?" she gasped.

"Listen to this: 'In the event of non-payment by either the signer or the beneficiary, the beneficiary can be used in leu of payment'." Ritsuko said.

"In Leu Of Payment?" Misato asked.

"Yes! That means that YOU SOLD SHINJI FOR BEER!"

"Uh-oh."

"And since this contract is held by the Yakuza, something else you apparently missed, they can do anything they want to Shinji! We Have To Get Him Back!"

Fortunately for Misato and Ritsuko, they weren't the only ones looking for Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Warehouse 47, Yokohama Docks)

"So, how did you get here?" a tied up young woman asked her equally bound companion.

"My guardian sold me... for beer." Shinji said.

The girl looked at him in shock.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. How much was the debt for?"

"About 10,000,000 yen, they said."

"WHAT?" she gasped.

"Yeah. She's a big drinker." he explained.

"I'd say." the girl said, still wide-eyed. "Well, at least you weren't sold for pocket change."

Shinji shrugged. While the prospect of being sold wasn't to his liking, there was a part of him that was actually pleased that he wasn't sold cheaply.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outside the warehouse, a pale-skinned blue-haired girl in a school uniform approached. The second the black-suited guards outside saw her, they approached and were about to question her, only to have her ask the questions.

"Are you the Yakuza?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Who wants to know?" one of them said.

"My name is Rei Ayanami. I am here for Shinji Ikari."

"Oh. Are you here to pay his debt?" the second guard asked.

"Yes."

"Are you carrying any weapons?"

"I am not. But you may search me, if you wish." she said, raising her hands into the air.

The first guard kept her covered with his gun while the second guards gave her a quick pat-down.

"She's clean." the second guard said.

"Right this way." the first guard said.

The trio walked into the warehouse, where the Third Child noticed his fellow pilot.

"Ayanami?" Shinji gasped as soon as he saw the girl.

"Ikari-kun." Rei said simply, nodding in recognition of the boy.

"You said you're here to pay his debt." a large man sitting at an office desk said.

"Yes." Rei replied to the man.

"How?" he asked.

"Cash?" A second man, who looked more like an accountant, asked.

"Do you have a computer?" Rei asked.

The guards lead Rei over to a wireless laptop situated on a wooden table a couple meters away from the man at the large desk, where the blue-haired girl entered the necessary information into it.

"What is your account number?" Rei asked.

The accountant gave it to her.

Within a few seconds Rei had completed her task and stepped back from the computer to let the accountant examine it.

"Is it good?" the large man asked, having come over to see for himself.

"Checking... it's good!" the accountant said.

"Alright then. Sign here." the head man said, holding out what looked like a contract.

Rei signed it without question as one of the guards untied Shinji and brought him over to them.

"Alright. By signing this contract, you, the undersigned, Ms Rei Ayanami, have agreed to take full custody of the beneficiary/payment herein known as Shinji Ikari. Enjoy your new slave." the accountant said to the girl.

"What?" Rei asked, confused by his words.

"Did you say 'slave'?" Shinji asked the man.

"Yes. It's in the contract." the accountant said.

Rei looked at the contract and read it over very carefully. Shinji read it as well, over her shoulder. This actually made Rei's cheeks flush a little at Shinji being so close. Looking over the contract, Rei's first thought was that she was signing some kind of release form. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was actually an ownership contract.

"You mean..." Shinji began, once he had finished reading the contract.

"Because I bought a 'beneficiary' that was used to pay off another person's debt, his classification is officially listed as 'slave'?" Rei asked.

"Yes." the head man said.

"This... it can't be... is this legal?" Shinji asked.

"Try to contest it if you want. But trust us. People in our... profession... are very aware of the laws. Heck, we're practically qualified paralegal's ourselves." the head man said.

"Somehow, I believe that." Shinji said with a sigh. "So... this means that..."

"This means that you are legally my slave." Rei finished.

"I can't believe this."

"We will have to get this contested somehow. I do not enjoy the prospect of owning someone as if they were a pet."

Her mind froze for a second, realizing that she was basically in that situation, but with Gendo as her 'owner'.

"I don't mind." Shinji said.

"We will need to contact the proper..." she suddenly paused as his words registered in her mind. "What did you say?"

"Well... after thinking about this... I'd rather be _your_ 'slave'."

"Really? Why?"

"Well... my father abandoned me when I was four, my teacher didn't really want me, and my last guardian just sold me for beer. But you... actually bought me back to keep me, and my organs, from being sold on the black market. You didn't have to, but you did. That makes you a better person than most." Shinji said with a smile.

Rei blushed at this.

"Uh... how did you pay off that debt anyway? If I may ask?" Shinji asked.

"I used NERV's funding." she said casually.

"You did _what_?" he gasped.

"Yes. Being the 'Commander's Favorite', as Pilot Sohryu states quite frequently, does have certain advantages. Plus, it was essential to secure your release, as I do not have private funds of that magnitude."

"Oooooookay."

"Now come along, slave." Rei said as she walked out of the warehouse.

"Yes, master." Shinji said with a bow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About 20 minutes after Shinji and Rei had left, a blue Renault came to a screeching halt outside of the warehouse.

"Who the hell are you?" the first guard asked.

"I'm Misato Katsuragi and I'm here for Shinji Ikari!" she shouted as she aimed her gun at the guard.

"What? You mean the kid you sold for beer to the tune of 10,000,000 yen?" the second guard asked.

"Grrrrrrr! YES! HIM! NOW WHERE IS HE?" she shouted.

"He left here about twenty minutes ago." the first guard answered.

"What?" Misato gasped.

"Wait! You let him go?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah. Some blue-haired girl came by and paid his debt." the second guard said.

"WHAT?" Misato screamed.

_Blue-haired girl? How did Rei find out about this so fast?_ Ritsuko wondered, suddenly fearful as to how she could have possibly paid off a 10,000,000 yen debt. "Misato, get back in the car!"

The purple-haired woman growled but complied.

"Let's get to Rei's apartment, now." Ritsuko said.

Misato threw the car into high gear and burned rubber out of the docks.

The two guards just looked at the retreating car, shaking their heads.

"Sheesh! She could find this place after reading the contract..." the first guard said.

"But she didn't know offering up the kid as a payment was in there too?" the second guard finished.

"Nice guardian." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Uh, Ayanami?" Shinji said as the pair continued to walk towards Rei's apartment. "I mean... uh, Master Ayanami?"

"There is no reason to be formal with me, Ikari-kun." Rei said to him

"But... aren't I your... slave?"

"Yes. But I do not feel that such a title as 'Master' is necessary."

"Then... what should I call you?"

The girl paused in mid-step and looked down. After a couple seconds, she raised her head up and turned to the boy.

"If you wish to refer to me in a formal manner, then you may call me... Miss Rei."

"Yes, Miss Rei." he said, liking the sound of her first name on his lips.

"Now, what is your question?" she asked.

"Well... How did you find me? I mean, I was taken by the Yakuza from my apartment. I could have been taken anywhere. How did you find me so quickly?"

"You're phone." she answered, picking up her feet again.

"My phone?" he asked, following close behind her as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, having forgotten he even had it.

"Yes. Your phone was given to you by Captain Katsuragi." she stated.

"Yeah. She said she got it from NERV." he acknowledged.

"Precisely. All of our phones are equipt with triangulation security functions."

"I didn't know that."

"They were recently upgraded for greater range tracking in the event of an emergency."

"Huh. Really."

While Misato might not have known about that function, it was safe to assume that Rei would have.

"Yes. By inputting a special code a person can then track down any other NERV-issue phone simply by inputting their phone numbers." Rei stated.

"Guess that makes sense.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Shinji and Rei arrived at the girls apartment, they found Misato and Ritsuko waiting for them.

"SHINJI!" Misato shouted as she practically tackled the poor boy to the ground.

Rei stared at the purple-haired woman with irritation as she practically fondled her property.

"Oh, Shinji! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I had actually sold you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Misato! Get off of him!" Ritsuko shouted as she peeled the hysterical woman off of the boy.

"Yes. Please restrain yourself from molesting my property."

Misato and Ritsuko looked at the First Child in shock.

"Your... what?"

"Here." she said, handing Dr Akagi the contract she had signed. It was a duplicate copy the Yakuza had given her. "As per this contract, Shinji Ikari is now my personal property."

"WHAT?" Misato gasped in horror. "You... you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid she is." Ritsuko said.

"WHAT?"

"Misato... when you became Shinji's guardian, you gained 'power of attorney' over him. However, when you made him your beneficiary, and didn't pay the debt you owed, you forfeited your rights as guardian to the people you owed the debt to. Which means Shinji became property to be used, or sold, to whomever wanted to buy him. Since Rei paid the 10,000,000 yen debt you owed, she legally owns him now." Ritsuko said as she waved the contract in the other woman's face.

"Give me that!" Misato said, snatching the papers.

"I have read the contract extensively, Captain Katsuragi. There is little chance of you trying to overturning it." Rei said.

"Well... at least you be better for Shinji's guardian than this purple-haired lush." Ritsuko groaned.

"HEY!" Misato snapped. "I resent that! I made a mistake, that's all! It won't happen again!"

"Happen Again?" Ritsuko gasped. "Misato, You'll Be Lucky If You Still Have Your Freedom After The Commander Hears About This!"

"Why?"

"Because! There's only one place Rei could have gotten 10,000,000 yen so quickly as to secure Shinji's release from the Yakuza. And That... Is... NERV!" she snapped.

"And when The Commander discovers that you are ultimately responsible for Shinji-kun's abduction by the Yakuza, he will not be pleased." Rei said calmly.

"Ohhhh god!" Misato groaned as she suddenly fell backwards onto the concrete sidewalk.

The trio looked down at the unconscious woman for several seconds.

"Yeah. That would have been my reaction as well." Shinji stated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

For those of you who don't know, 10,000,000.00 yen is approximately 103,092.70.

As for this chapter, I was a little shocked that I decided to end it here. Technically speaking I could have just made this a one-shot chapter, but ultimately, I decided to let this be a potential 2 or 3 chapter story.

And just so everyone knows, this story takes place after the volcano mission to capture the Eighth Angel.

And yes, it is another story I have uploaded on 8-8-08, because it is memorable.

Drop me a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PROPERTY OF THE FIRST**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji adjusts to his new role as Rei's slave, while Misato and Asuka suffer in their own ways from Shinji not being there.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Master and Slave**

Misato was a woman not easily startled or scared. She was a military trained captain, sent on several dangerous ops by her own government, and who had experienced Second Impact firsthand. So it was more of a shock to everyone else, when she fainted at the possibility of what the commander of her organization would do to her when he no doubt found out about what she had done.

Namely, that the First Child Rei Ayanami had used NERV funds to buy back Third Child Shinji Ikari from the Yakuza after Misato had sold the boy for beer.

That's right, Misato had sold Shinji for beer. Not that she did it on purpose, given that the contract she had signed stated that Shinji, as the beneficiary, could be used as payment if she couldn't come up with the payment. Which was approximately 10,000,000.00 Yen.

(Don't even try and figure out how or why she had accumulated that much beer in less than a month)

While Misato slept, Ritsuko was driving the quartet back to Misato's apartment so that Shinji could get his things.

"The first thing tomorrow, I'll have the housing department assign you new living quarters." the faux-blond woman said to the pair.

"Are you sure, Dr Akagi?" Shinji asked. "I mean... Rei's apartment isn't that bad."

"It might be acceptable for a single person, but not for two. And besides... we can't have two pilots stay in that decrepit building, now can we?" Ritsuko said.

"But... why didn't someone move Rei out of there in the first place?" Shinji asked.

This question caused Rei to look at Shinji, as if no one else had ever thought about it before. Not even Rei herself.

"It was the commanders orders." Ritsuko said. "But obviously the situation has changed. Therefore we need to get you a new apartment."

The group eventually arrived at the apartment. Right as Misato woke up.

"Wha... huh? Oh! We're home." Misato smiled. "God, I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh?" Ritsuko asked.

"I dreamt that I sold Shinji for beer, and that Rei bought him back from the Yakuza for 10 million Yen." Misato said. "Isn't that weird?"

"It is not, Captain." Rei said.

"Because it actually happened." Ritsuko said.

Misato paled as she looked at the complacent First Child, the mild Third Child, and a rather annoyed doctor.

"You mean I... and Shinji was..... and Rei did...."

"Yes, Misato." Ritsuko said. "And Don't You Dare Faint On Me Again! I'm Not Dragging Your Skinny Ass Up To Your Apartment!"

Rei looked over at Misato and then looked to Shinji.

"I did not know Captain Katsuragi was underweight." Rei said to Shinji.

"Uh... she's not, really. It's just a figure of speech." Shinji stated.

"I see."

Once the quartet got up to the apartment, Shinji started getting his things together in order to live at Rei's apartment until their new lodgings were assigned. At the same time, an irritated Asuka was getting a rather dumbed-down explanation as to what was going on.

Her first response was one of immediate self-preservation.

"You're not leaving me with _her_, are you?" Asuka asked as she pointed at Misato.

"Why not?" Ritsuko asked the redhead.

"What if she tries to sell _me_ for beer?" Asuka asked.

"I'd probably only get a six-pack for you." Misato grumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the redhead shouted.

Once Shinji had packed his limited things, he and Rei left the apartment, managing to avoid Asuka's irritated rants and demands for Shinji to stay. And make her dinner and lunch for tomorrow.

After the pair had left, and returned to Rei's apartment, Ritsuko got a call from Gendo, telling her to come to his office immediately. She didn't have to wonder what the reason was now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV)

In the dark office of Commander Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi and Sub-commander Fuyutsuki were standing on the other side of the desk as the bearded man just stared at them, having just heard the latest news regarding his son and the First Child. And from Section 2, no less.

"Am I to understand... that through an unusual series of events.... Rei now owns my son?" Gendo asked.

Fuyutsuki looked at his former pupil and raised an eyebrow. He finally called Shinji his son.

"Yes, sir. Apparently the contract states that because Captain Katsuragi made Shinji her beneficiary, he could also be used as payment should she be unable to pay off the debt herself. As a result, Shinji became property to be bought and sold for sheer convenience." Ritsuko explained.

"And Rei used NERV funding in order to buy him back." Gendo said.

"Yes." Ritsuko said.

"And we have Katsuragi to thank for this." Gendo said.

"Yes." Ritsuko said.

Gendo sighed heavily as he took this all in.

On the one hand NERV had just lost 10,000,000 yen to buy back one of _their own_ pilots, and he had his Operations Director to thank for that. On the other hand, said pilot was now the personal property of his obedient little doll. Which would make controlling him easier.

The only thing that was bothering him, was why would Rei take the initiative and buy Shinji back, without an order from him?

"What do you plan to do about this?" Fuyutsuki asked the commander.

"If the boy is now Rei's personal property, he will be much easier to control. For now, we will let this be." Gendo said after a few seconds of thought.

"Understood, sir." Dr Akagi said.

"Katsuragi, however, is another matter." Gendo grimaced.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Fuyutsuki asked.

_Hmm. Good question. Considering her lifestyle trying to make her into my personal sex slave like I did with Akagi might be a health risk for me._ He thought.

It was a little known fact that Gendo was allergic to curry. Considering how much Misato put away on a daily basis, him having any kind of relationship with her would be tantamount to poisoning himself.

_I could bust her down to Private, but then I'd lose a valuable Operations Director. Drunkard though she is. _He thought. "I'll have to give that some thought." Gendo said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Apartment 402)

Shinji and Rei arrived at the dark and dingy apartment nearly 40 minutes after leaving Misato's apartment. When they arrived, Shinji set about cleaning the apartment, which was much to Rei's confusion and delight.

Though part of her was confused as to why he would bother, seeing as how they would be getting a new apartment by tomorrow. That is, if Dr Akagi actually came through for them. She figured the blond doctor would, if only for Shinji's benefit and not her own.

Once the apartment was cleaned, the pair went to bed. Shinji, being the official slave, slept on a bed roll he had brought for himself, remembering what Rei's apartment was like the last time he had visited her.

"Good night, Miss Rei." Shinji said and nestled down into his futon.

"Good night... Ikari-kun." Rei said as she rested her head against her pillow.

Rei smiled gently for a reason unknown to her. It was strange, but for the first time in her life, she felt a sense of warmth and contentment flow through her at the very thought of Shinji's presence so close to her.

That night, Rei got a better measure of sleep than she had in a long time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(School)

Shinji and Rei arrived at school together, which was much to Hikari's confusion, since Shinji usually arrived with Asuka.

"Shinji?" the class-rep asked.

"Yes, Horaki-san?" Shinji replied.

"Where's Asuka? Don't you usually arrive with her?" the class rep asked.

"Uh... it's a long story. And I'm sure Asuka will explain it to you." Shinji said as he escorted Rei into the classroom. He paused for a second. "Uh, Horaki-san?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Would it be alright if I changed seats?"

Considering there weren't a lot of students there to begin with, Hikari didn't think anything about it. "Uh, I guess not. To where?" she asked.

"The one behind Rei." he said.

Hikari smiled as he said that. _The boy's finally taking an interest in someone_. She thought. _And right in front of said person. Too bad it's not Asuka_. "Uh... there's no one in that seat." she said, looking at the class seating arrangement on her clipboard. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Shinji said as the pair proceeded into the classroom.

Hikari watched as Shinji set about to make sure everything was appropriate for Rei before he went to his own seat. The class rep actually thought the scene was rather sweet. This was naturally disrupted when Asuka stormed into the classroom.

"Where is he? Where is that baka?" Asuka demanded.

"Asuka? What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Everything! And it's all thanks to that stupid drunkard I call a guardian!" the redhead hissed.

"Huh? Why? What happened?" the pigtailed girl asked.

Asuka gave Hikari the quick rundown on what happened.

"What?! But how could... I mean... he's Rei's slave?" Hikari gasped.

"Yeah! And what's worse... he's going along with it!" Asuka snapped.

"Guess that explains why he wanted to sit behind her. So he'd be close to her in case she needed anything." Hikari mused. "But why would he? I mean this can't be legal, can it?" she asked.

"Misato's got a copy of the contract at the apartment. Apparently this thing is totally legal, and Baka-Shinji's not the kind of person to break the law." the redhead snapped.

"Uh.... you mean you _want_ him to break the law?" the class rep asked.

"Well... no, but... it would be better if he developed a backbone about this!" Asuka snapped.

"But if this thing is legal, then going against it would be illegal, and could land Shinji in prison!"

"It's completely ridiculous! No normal person with any measure of self-respect would go along with something as asinine as this!"

Hikari sighed. "As much as I'd like to argue legality and morality, we'll have to discuss this later. It's time for class."

"Right. Right." Asuka said as she went to her seat, glaring at both Shinji and Rei the entire time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was lunch time when Asuka finally decided to confront Rei about this rather unwelcome situation. And what's more, Shinji and Hikari were there, along with Toji and Kensuke nearby, and several other students just watching when Asuka started shouting.

"Hey, Wonder Girl!" Asuka shouted to the blue-haired girl.

"Can I help you, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked calmly.

"Yeah! You Can Give Me Baka-Shinji Back!" She shouted.

_Oh, this can't be good._ Shinji groaned.

Rei stared at the irrate redhead for several seconds, as if thinking about her demands.

"Very well. I will sell him to you." Rei said.

"What?" Shinji gasped, a feeling akin to being betrayed passing through him.

"Really? Didn't know you were so agreeable. And how much do you want for him?" Asuka asked.

"Exactly what I paid for him. 10 million yen." Rei said.

(AN: 10,000,000.00 Japanese yen is approximately 103,092.70 American dollars)

"WHAT???!!!! HE'S NOT WORTH THAT MUCH!!!" Asuka shouted.

"That is a matter of opinion. But that is what I paid, and that is what I expect in return." Rei said calmly.

"He's damaged goods, Wonder Girl! He's not worth the original price!" Asuka shouting, pointing at Shinji to emphasize her point.

"Damaged goods?" Shinji gasped.

"If he is damaged, then why do you want him?" Rei asked the redhead.

"Because I don't like doing manual labor!" Asuka shouted at the blue-haired girl.

At this point Shinji realized just what he meant to the redheaded German girl. Even Hikari seemed to be looking at Asuka with disappointment.

"My price remains. 10 million yen. No less." Rei said, unflinching.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Asuka growled at the blue-haired girl.

"Also, if you wait longer the price will go up." Rei said calmly.

"Go Up?!! This Isn't A Freaking Auction! You Should be Charging Less To Get Rid Of The Baka!" Asuka shouted.

"That would not be logical." Rei stated.

"Logical?" Asuka gasped.

"You wish to own Ikari-kun. This implies that you consider him to be of some value. If you were not interested in him, his value would decrease. And since you seek to possess him, it is only right that I receive the highest possible payment for him." Rei explained.

Asuka growled and stormed off at hearing this. Hikari went after her friend to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. Kensuke was replying his video of this encounter with Toji watching.

Neither Shinji nor Rei bothered to consider that they had learned about the Beer Contract.

"Uh... Miss Rei?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Ikari-kun?" Rei replied, turning to the boy.

"Would you.... really have sold me?" he asked.

"No." she said without hesitation.

"Really? But then why did you..." he started to ask.

"Because I knew that Pilot Sohryu did not have funds of that size." she explained.

"You mean... you _bluffed_ Asuka?" he asked.

"Yes. I merely said I would sell you to ensure that I kept you." she said.

"You did?" he asked, confused.

"You are officially listed as property, Ikari-kun. But you are more than that to me."

Shinji blushed. "Thank you, Miss Rei."

"Now come along, we have work to do." she said as she turned and walked back to class.

"Yes, Miss Rei." Shinji said and quickly followed her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Here's my latest update for my Shinji/Rei story about Rei owning Shinji. I know it's kinda short, but that's only because I couldn't think up a stronger plot device to use for it.

Any suggestions at this point will be useful.

Also, while Shinji acts more like an indentured servant than a slave, and Rei treats Shinji with more respect than a regular master would, that is mostly because they are in the process of recovering from a long life of emptiness. Rei hasn't had anyone to really take care of her, attend to her needs, and Shinji wants to be useful and accepted, not used.

But, until I get any better pearls of inspiration, here's some omake's to play with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

"So... how did Rei purchase the Third Child from the Yakuza?" Gendo asked Dr Akagi.

"She... used NERV's funding in order to buy him back." Dr Akagi said.

"What? But how did she have access to the accounts?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked.

Gendo paled when he realized it was his fault.

_All those times Rei was with me when I was making business calls. I stated the account numbers and verified the amounts. I didn't think she was paying any attention, but she was!_ Gendo thought.

"It.... doesn't matter." Gendo said. "If the boy is now Rei's personal property, he will be much easier to control. For now, we will let this be."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"Hey, Wonder Girl!" Asuka shouted to the blue-haired girl.

"What do you want, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked calmly.

"What do I want? I Want Baka-Shinji Back!" She shouted.

_Oh, this can't be good._ Shinji groaned.

Rei stared at the irrate redhead for several seconds, as if thinking about her demands.

"Very well. I will sell him to you." Rei said.

"What?" Shinji gasped, a feeling akin to being betrayed passing through him.

"Really? Didn't know you were so agreeable. And how much do you want for him?" Asuka asked.

"Exactly what I paid for him. 10 million yen." Rei said.

"WHAT? I don't have that kind of money!!!" the redhead shouted.

"I do!" Miyuki Ayanokouji, a beautiful busty blue-haired Japanese girl said.

"So do I!" Nina Kirov, a tall blond Russian girl said.

"Me three!" Youko Ryuuzaki, a glasses wearing Germanic redhead said.

"I want a piece of this!" Reika Shuu, a cute Chinese girl with pigtails said.

"I'll give you triple!" Kimiko Ayanokouji, a short black haired Japanese girl said.

Everyone looked back to see five beautiful young women walk up and metaphorically put their bids in.

"The Debutante Detective Corps?!!!" Kensuke gasped when he saw them.

"They're like... five of the richest women in the country!" Toji said.

"Almost the world." Hikari stated.

"HEY! WE WANT IN ON THIS!!" another voice shouted.

The group looked over and saw five young women, and a young girl, walk up as well.

"I am Maria Tachibana." a tall blond said.

"I am Sumire Kanzaki." a reddish-brown haired woman said.

"I am Kanna Kirishima." a tall, muscular, well-tanned redhead said.

"I am Ri Kohran." a purple-haired girl with two pigtails said.

"I am Sakura Shinguji." a blue-haired Japanese girl said.

"And I am Countess Iris Chateaubriand." the young blond-haired girl said.

"THE FLOWER DIVISION, TOO??!!!" Kensuke shouted with glee.

"More hot, rich babes!" Toji gasped.

"What are you all doing here?" Rei asked.

"We came here to buy Shinji, of course." Maria said.

"Yeah! The hero pilot himself! I wonder what kinds of babies he'll make?" Sakura wondered.

"So, are you going to sell him?" Sumire asked Rei.

"No." Rei said.

"No?" Miyuki asked.

"Why not?" Kanna asked.

"Shinji-kun can only be purchased by women in THIS series!" Rei snapped as she hugged Shinji tightly. "Go find a guy in your own anime!"

The ensuing argument and fight was well-documented by Kensuke.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"Also, if you wait longer the price will go up." Rei said calmly.

"Go Up?!! This isn't a freaking auction! You should be charging less to get rid of the baka!" Asuka shouted.

"That would not be logical." Rei stated.

"Logical?" Asuka gasped.

"Why would I want to get rid of someone who makes my life worth living? Who makes my dingy, cold, little apartment a true home? Who takes care of me out of the kindness of his own heart?" Rei said as she placed a hand over her heart. She looked up at Asuka and grimaced. "In fact... forget it! Shinji-kun is not for sale!" she said dragging the boy away from the crowd.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 4

"I dreamt that I sold Shinji for beer, and that Rei bought him back from the Yakuza for 10 million Yen." Misato said. "Isn't that weird?"

"It is not, Captain." Rei said.

"Because it actually happened." Ritsuko said.

Misato paled as she looked at the complacent First Child, the mild Third Child, and a rather annoyed doctor.

"You mean I... and Shinji was..... and Rei did...."

"Yes, Misato." Ritsuko said. "And Don't You Dare Faint On Me Again! I'm Not Dragging Your Skinny Ass Up To Your Apartment!"

Rei looked over at Misato and then looked to Shinji.

"And such a nice ass it is. I hope to have one like that some day." Rei said.

This made both Misato and Shinji blush as Ritsuko growled at her old college friend.

"I'm not letting Rei visit you anymore." Ritsuko said to Misato.


End file.
